Untamed Desire
by blowkiszezatmeii
Summary: Gabriella Montez was Wildly in Love with Troy Bolton untill s mix-up tore them apart. When she runs into him years later, she discovers that nothing's deeper than first LOVE !


**Disclamier.. i own nothing .. I wish i did .. but i dont 3**

**Untamed Desire**

_Gabriella Montez was a teenager when she fell in love with Troy Bolton. Everything was Perfect...But her parents divorced, and her mother made the rash decision to move. Gabriella didn't have anytime to say good-bye to Troy, so she wrote to him. When she never heard back, she was Heartbroken. Unbeknownst to her, Troy never received her letter, and he was crushed that she left without an explanation. To forget about her, he decided to devote his life to his family's ranch._

_Years later, Gabriella returns home to take care of her ailing father.., and runs into Troy. He knows that Gabriella's father is sick and her family's ranch is struggling, so he offers to help. Gabriella agrees but vows to herself not to fall for him again. As they spend more time together, though, their mutual desire is hard to deny. And as they delve deeper into her family's business, they uncover secrets about their town._

One Night, Gabriella's tires are slashed, and Troy insists that she stay with him until they learn who did it. Gabriella refuses—she's still trying to keep her distance—and goes back to her place. So Troy takes matters into his own hands…

**A Tempting Encounter**

Gabriella hurried outside to check the barn before turning in for the night. Ordinarily, she wouldn't bother, but after what happened, she wanted to take extra precautions.

She opened the barn door and stepped inside. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the figure of a man

"NO!" Gabriella reached for a pitchfork. Before she could grab it, Troy closed the distance between them and caught her wrist.

"Oh, God, TROY!" she gasped

"Sorry!" Troy pulled her close, running his hand over her long Brown hair in an effort to soothe her. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You scared me to Death Troy!" Gabriella pushed him away. "What are you doing here?"

He was wearing his Famous Troy Bolton cocky grin that always made her heart flip…and not much more. He was barefoot and naked from the waist up, his faded jeans riding low on his hips. A lifetime of ranch chores had left him more toned than any gym ever could have.

"Since you wouldn't move over to my ranch, I thought I'd just settle in here and keep an eye on things." Troy said.

"Settle in…?" Gabriella said in disbelief. "You were going to sleep in here?"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Troy's smile grew. "I seem to remember you sleeping here with me a few times."

Her Pulse sped up at the Memory.

"You're crazy," she said. "You cant just move into my barn forever."

"It won't be forever—just until we find out who's trying to hurt you." Troy told her.

"You can't! " Gabriella said. "That can take months."

"Who's going stop me?" Troy said with a smirk.

She stood up straighter. "I will. I'm ordering you to leave."

There was a moment of silence, and Gabriella watched a flicker of emotion cross Troy's face. She recognized that look: it was Determination.

"All right, Brie." He crossed his arms. "Make me leave."

As she stood there, contemplating what to do, Troy's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"You know you don't really want me to leave." With a growl in his throat, he pulled Gabriella closer.

"Troy, don't you dare…."

His mouth covered hers, swallowing her protest.

**PASSION REIGNITED**

Gabriella felt explosion of heat. She'd never forgotten the feel of the hard body pressing against hers.

Troy slid her coat from her shoulder as his hands began to explore her body. When his thumbs found hr nipples, she pushed him away.

"Oh, that's right." Troy grinned "I'm supposed to leave."

"You're such a…" Gabriella couldn't think.

What she wanted and what she should do were in direct conflict. She needed to send him away. It was the sensible thing—she would be leaving town as soon as her father became well, and she couldn't bear to start up something with Troy only to have her heart broken again. But now that he had fully aroused, there was nothing she wanted but HIM!

"You were saying?" Troy was grinning at her again.

"What I want…" Gabriella began, need winning out over sense, "is the same thing you want, and you know it."

**REVISITING DESIRE**

Feeling bold, she lifted a hand to the button of her shirt. Troy's eyes followed her every movement.

She slipped the shirt from her shoulder, revealing a lacy bra that barely covered her Breasts. Stepping forward, she wrapped her arms around Troy's waist. Starting at his neck, she ran kisses down to his stomach, feeling the muscles there quiver.

A low moan escaped Troy's throat. Suddenly, he picked her up and lowered her to the ground, laying her on top of her discarded shirt. As he climbed on top of her, he whispered

"You've always known exactly how to turn me on."

Despite the frigid air in the barn, Gabriella's flesh was hot beneath Troy's touch as he reached around her back to unhook her bra. Then his hands moved to the button of her jeans, undoing it sliding off her pants.

Gabriella wanted to feel all of Troy. Her Figures found the button at his waist, and he helped her undo it before kicking off his jeans. As he lay on top of her, Gabriella could feel his hard member throbbing against her Stomach.

His hands parted her legs, and he began to stroke her gently. At his touch, Gabriella arched her back.

"I want you right now." Gabriella said.

Troy pulled a condom from his jeans and rolled it on. Then he kneeled above Gabriella, grabbing the back of her thighs and pushing her legs open again. Slowly, he entered her and began to thrust.

Troy leaned forward, driving even deeper and deeper inside of Gabriella. The Intensity of her own needs pushed Gabriella closer to the edge until she cried out. She felt Troy's body tense, and together, they found there sweet relief.

Once their heartbeats slowed, Troy rolled to his side, Pulling Gabriella to her chest. He pressed his lips to a tangled of damped hair at her temple.

"You okay?" Troy asked.

"Fine, Absolutely Fine!" that was all she could manage to get out.

She'd always wondered if after all their years apart, it would be the same between them. But After this night she knew that they were going to be ok… even better Great because after all of these years she knew that her heart always belonged to Troy.

Review and comment

Xoxo Tatiana


End file.
